The End
by insomniaCKitten
Summary: And end to the GAME OVER and probably the happy end Homestuck will never have, plus davekat


Jade and Dave leaned on one another, trudging through the damage of whatever the hell just happened. Who cares. He was alive, Jade and him were alive! Although Dave was unbelievabely happy himself and her were alive, his mind still was cluttered with questions about the others. What if his dork friends were gone... forever? "Hello?!" Dave shouted, his voice only a mysterious echo in the aftermath of chaos. "Ow!" He grinded his teeth together in pain and came to a halt. "D-Dave! Are you okay? Maybe we should stop..." Jade frowned, worrying. She was in bad shape too. "Nah. I'm good. Just a little sting. Let's go." Dave instited, even though it was not just a 'little sting'. He just got stabbed two times by evil dogs, though somehow, he survived. Dave was bewildered himself.

The two pals continued to roam around the ruins, looking for a sign of anybody else. Luckily, they had found one. More than one. Their eyes widened as they turned a corner around a pile of rubble. "Holy shit." Dave gasped. Everyone was there! The trolls, the beta kids, and the alpha kids! "Oh my gosh!" Jade beamed, and the two reunited with everyone. They all hugged and lit up the battlefield with their smiles. Though, some of their smiles looked uneasy or sorrowful.

Probably just from their injuries and from what they have all been through. Some of them clenched their stomachs or heads in slight pain from all that has happened. Rose looked so happy it was almost unbelievable. Kanaya had used her vampiric powers to travel at the speed of light to safety, so it looked when parts of her were fading away in that beam, she was getting incinerated to death; but she really was just running really fast to safety. Dave was glad for Rose. Obviously, Aranea wasn't there. If she was still alive, she would have been killed in seconds anyways.

Just when John was about to announce what the hell happened, Dave interrupted, "Wait." Everyone looked to him in curiousity. "Yes, Dave?" John asked, eager to tell the story so everyone stopped wondering. Also because they were all surrounding a campfire, so this was probably John's fucking nerd dream. Though Dave still wen't on, "Something's wrong." Noone could see, but his eyes widened, "Where's Karkat?" Oh no, more of those uneasy and sympathetic looks. None of them looked around like Dave was doing ever so hopelessly. His heart started to race.

There were some whispers, but Kanaya was the first to speak up, "Dave... Karkat died." Oh no, oh no. Dave started to sweat, his heart beat so loud it gave him a headache. Stay cool. Be cool. "Oh. That's too b-bad. How?" Dave's voice nearly choked. Crap. Keep still. Don't shake, stop. Jade gasped and covered her mouth, then put her head down in dismay. "...He got stabbed by Gam and then fell into lava" Kanaya told him, sorrowful. Dave then searched the crowd again, Gamzee was nowhere to be found either. "Oh, heh. Okay. Cool." His sweat started to show and his lip quivered. Don't cry. Fuck, fuck. Dave wasn't going to accept this. He then shot into the air like a rocket ship, flying and still holding in his tears. Then, he bit his lip and hovered over the bubbling lava. "Dammit Dave." He whispered.

Although Karkat and Dave's relationship slowly and awkwardly slipped away, that didn't mean he stopped cared for him. Hell, he didn't want that relationship to slip away. Although they were trapped on that horribly dull meteor, Dave loved those months; Where they just had a good time. They forgot about all their troubles. Dave loved that, and he needed it back. Karkat was a fuckboy, who yelled at everything, but he made Dave light up like a christmas tree. He then grinded his teeth and shot into the lava, enduring steaming lava eating up his skin. Flying deeper and deeper into it, he screamed with pain, but kep't going. Then, finally found what he was looking for. He touched two horns, thankfully not flying into them and merging with the troll. Not cool.

The others had surrounded around the lava, some weeping, already convinced Dave had been gone. Though, all of their eyes widened in shock as he darted out of the lava. Dave held Karkat closely in his arms. Parts of his flesh was burning pretty badly, and Karkat wasn't looking good either. Some of his body parts were so burnt you could see his bones. Though Dave still grasped him and flew farther away, ignoring everyone.

Dave refused to accept Karkat's death. He wasn't going to let him die. Oh god, he must have been in so much pain. "Please, just make it a little longer buddy." Dave muttered. After a while, he eventually got to the place he needed to be. Kar's death bed. Dave then gently set Karkat on his deathbed, and stepped away. While he started at his face, he pleaded for some weird troll animals to fly to him and awaken him. Thankfully, they did. It was like Snow White all over again. Light flashed and Karkat was awake, and a God Tier. His burns had healed, and he was back to normal. Though, he basically had the same clothes as Dave did, but in grey. "Dave?" Karkat muttered, as if just waking up from a long sleep. Dave sniffled and smiled, "Hey bro."


End file.
